Till Death Do Us Part
by ghostjunko
Summary: Morishige and Mayu meet up in Heavenly Host, but a bitter end awaits them. {{{gore, blood, eyes tw}}}}


_**Its me, ghostjunko. lmao. warning: contains gore and blood, if u have a fear of eyes ! be careful friend!**_

* * *

Thunder crackled ominously as the enduring darkness continued on. Creaking of the walls and floor boards created a horrific symphony, to which Morishige was forced to be an audience. He was feverishly walking down a hallway, looking left and right before peeking at his cellphone screen. Casting its bluish glow, it eerily illuminated his face and surroundings. "Still no service. Disappointing, but not surprising." He wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Loneliness was without a doubt eating away at him. The lack of living people and assurance their presence provided was awful. Morishige reminisced the charm they had performed, bonding them for eternity, before being separated and thrown into this dreadful, odorous slaughterhouse.

Abruptly there was a turn in the hallway, and Morishige hesitated to go forth. He shakily held out his cellphone, but nothing remarkable about the conditions beyond was revealed. His shoes were further waterlogged by a thick, sloshing puddle of blackish blood. He puffed, annoyed, but didn't bother to shake it off, and pressed onward.

Promptly as he arrived on the next shadowy avenue, he heard a rustling noise. Its faintness was debatable, as he clearly heard it. Morishige froze, ice prickling at his lungs. Did he dare shine the cellphone into the corner, the source of the noise? Or should he turn back? He rapidly mulled over the pros and cons of either option, sweat dripping down his face. He decided that if he was going to survive this incident, he was going to have to take some risks, even though he knew it might be an enormous mistake. He stepped forward, the floorboards whining beneath him, and he aimed the screen.

Scrunched tightly into the corner was Mayu, her brown hair knotted with blood and her clothes dirtied with visceral material. She was shielding her face from Morishige, whimpering haplessly, but this didn't stop him from recognizing her instantly. He calmly approached her. "It's me, Mayu." He said as gently as he could. She perked up, lowering her arm and meeting his gaze. "Oh, I-I'm so glad to see you!" She said, wrapping her arms around him. He gasped a little; her grip was firm.

"I'm happy to see you as well." Morishige replied, a soft smile spreading thinly across his face. "But I think we should get moving." He helped her up, and examined her more closely. She wasn't terribly injured, a few scratches here and there. "Do you want to say what happened?" He asked. Mayu's eyes widened, and she joined her hands in front of her shamefully. "Not… not right now. Thank you for asking though!" She added lightly. Morishige squeezed her hand.

The pair had unsteadily began strolling, their fingers interlocked. Feeling secure was incredibly valued to them in this situation, as it would be to anyone. This couldn't prevent them glancing at the monstrosities strewn every which way; a mangled corpse oozing with rot and worms had an arm bent into the near centre of the hallway, as if it were reaching for one last chance at hope; it hadn't been granted.

"Avert your eyes." Morishige suggested, seeing Mayu wince and sniffle at the terrible sights. He felt guilty somehow, and didn't want to see her like this. She obeyed, the hand not holding his coming to rest above her eyes. "I'll let you know if you need to see something." He secured her.

Before long, their grotesque promenade was halted. "D-do you smell that?" Mayu whispered urgently. She yanked on Morishige's sleeve, her arm lowered from her eyes. A strange odor was strongly wafting through the air, one slightly different from the various stenches they had experienced her earlier. It was a combination of coppery metal and rancid, decayed meat. The pair covered their noses quietly, fright seeping into their core. It was undeniably a scent of gore; they had enough evidence after being here.

Morishige blankly tried to pull Mayu closer, back towards where they came, hoping to escape anything that might be awaiting them. Mayu's feet were glued to the rotting floor, her eyes widened incredulously. She was going to be laborious to move. Morishige tugged on her arm, his eyes squinted in stress. _Come on, goddamn it, now,_ he thought, readjusting his glasses.

The entire effort was futile. A harsh, girlish cackling echoed throughout the halls, bouncing off of the dirty walls. Mayu tensed even further, rigid with anxiety. The floorboards grated against each other as the sound of light, uneven footsteps neared them.

Shadows flowed off of the shape, revealing her minute and petite form, soon showing a small, very young girl. Wearing a pale yellow sweater, splattered with blood, she is distorted by her ghostly state; she glows blue brightly, casting a grim illumination. Perhaps the most unnerving thing about her was her missing left eye; all that remained was a gaping blackish hole, oozing blood that caked her cheek. She held a pair of rusty scissors, which were glazed in viscera.

Upon seeing her, Mayu instantly shrieked. Morishige desperately tried to cover her mouth, but failed. The ghost cocked her head to the side, a sinister grin creating an even more disturbing image. Her feeble arm raised the scissors, but she didn't move from her spot.

"Leave us! We don't want to h-hurt you." Morishige began, faltering as she took a playful step forward, giggling maniacally. Mayu clung to his side, wetness gathering on his sleeve from her tears, the sound muffled. The ghost girl's remaining eye twitched, sending a waterfall of blood spilling from her other empty socket. "G-give it back…" She said in a light tone, dripping with malice. Mayu shakily replied, "Give w-what?"

Smirking bitterly, the girl slowly raised her hand, her index finger coming to a stop, pointing at her missing eye. "Give…me." She got no response from the quivering pair, and slipped her hand to her side.

"S-shige, what are we going to do?" Mayu asked as quietly as she could, standing on her tippy toes. Fear was carved into her face, and she made no attempt to hide it, unlike Morishige. He had resolved that he was going to be strong for Mayu, no matter what occurred. "I'm not sure, and I can't really promise anything." He replied, with a steady tone, hoping to ease her nerves at least a bit.

During their conversation, the ghost had taken the time to bring out a tiny brown fabric bag, which she held against her chest. "Please…give it back…now." She repeated, her smile broadening. With a swift finger movement, she released the back, its contents dropping onto the floor. Dozens of eyeballs, in varying stages of decay, were upon the floor. Cords were still attached to some, slowing them slightly, but nothing delayed them as they rolled towards the pair.

Mayu yelped, leaping up, and when she returned to the ground the floorboards moaned. Morishige tried to steady her, emotionlessly ignoring the feeling of one of the eyes hitting his shoe. "I want to go home, Shige…" Mayu whimpered. The simple sentence broke Morishige, and he held her hand tight. "I know. I will try my hardest to get you there." He fixed his glasses, and set his eyes on the ghost.

The girl had raised her scissors higher, aiming the sharp points towards them. She laughed shrilly, coming closer with a small step every few seconds; drawing out the delicate suspense and fear.

"Mayu…." Morishige said softly, pulling her close in a hug. "I need to tell you this." She nodded into his shoulder. "You're the most…wonderful person I've ever met." He paused momentarily; this was so unlike him, but this situation was so unlike anything he had ever experienced, right? Mayu gasped, squeezing him. She managed to say, "You are too…thank you for everything." Those words made Morishige swell with pride, somehow made it all seem worth it. He leaned his head down, gently kissing her on the cheek, her pale skin flushing with pink. She moved her head towards his lips, the pair ready to continue.

Their moment was interrupted by a squelching, horrific sound. A high-pitched scream, sourced by Mayu, was turned into a despair-filled wail as her wide eyes focused on the sight; scissors pierced through Morishige's heart, dripping his warm blood. He opened his mouth, almost as if to speak; and threw up more of the red liquid, splattering Mayu. His glasses fell off of his face as the blades were yanked out, revealing his stunned, open eyes. The ghost girl was howling with laughter, and she stationed herself in between the shocked Mayu and the corpse of Morishige, pushing his body to the ground. "I-its mine now…" She drove the scissors into his left socket, prying the eye from it with a spray of blood that dyed her blue form. She turned to Mayu, who had collapsed onto the floor, a sobbing, gore-covered mess. "T-take me too.. and my eye.." she begged in between waves of tears. The ghost girl's smile thinned, and she raised her hand containing Morishige's eye. She carefully placed it in her empty socket; it hung grotesquely out of place. She gripped her scissors. "O-of course."


End file.
